<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Don't Want You by Hollerfield_Osterland</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29790594">I Don't Want You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollerfield_Osterland/pseuds/Hollerfield_Osterland'>Hollerfield_Osterland</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>British Actor RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arranged Marriage, Hate to Love, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:41:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29790594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollerfield_Osterland/pseuds/Hollerfield_Osterland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tom Holland/Harrison Osterfield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was never meant to happen like this, it was always supposed to be happily ever after but sometimes things just didn’t go that way. </p><p>At the end of the day you only got one life, right? And you’re supposed to cherish that life, you’re supposed to love it and do everything you ever wanted to do in it. Hold memories and make memories. The one thing a lot of people lived for was love. It was something every omega wanted. They wanted to be held in such a way that nothing else mattered. They wanted to be kissed and looked at with starry eyes. </p><p>That’s all the Tom wanted. He knew that these things came with time which was why he didn’t push it. He was going to wait for the right person to come along. He knew that when the right person did come along it would be his better half. </p><p>At least that’s what he thought would happen. But, not everything goes your way. Being an omega in the acting industry got you no where. He still got big roles, but he didn’t even get half the pay the alphas and betas got. He and his father were the only two keeping their family of 6 going. So, when he father fell ill and could no longer care for the family Tom was left to fend for the whole family. </p><p>And then that’s when things turned. Their family went into debt and the twins could no longer go to school. There was barely enough food on the table and they still needed money for their fathers medical bills. It was chaos and there was barely anything the 19 year old boy could do about it. </p><p>__________</p><p>“Honestly he needs to find a good Omega.” Phil said sighing. “Actually I’ve got an idea.” </p><p>Nikki nodded urging her to go forward. </p><p>“You mentioned that your eldest child is an O.” Phil confirmed and Nikki nodded, she knew where this was going. </p><p>“Actually yes I know what you’re going to say and it’s sounds like a great idea, but he won’t agree to this.” Nikki said looking down. </p><p>“How about if we agree to pay all your debts off and your husbands medical bills?” Phil offered and Nikki looked up. </p><p>“You’d do that?” She asked, and Phil nodded. “Thank you, I’ll talk to him” she breathed. </p><p>___________</p><p>“Harrison as in Harrison Osterfield?” Tom squeaked and Nikki nodded. </p><p>“The boy that took the role I wanted?” Tom continued and Nikki nodded again.</p><p>Tom didn’t want to. Not at all. In fact it was the last thing he wanted to do. He always believed in true love coming to find you. Arranged marriages were exactly the opposite. </p><p>“Of course Mum.” Tom said smiling at her. “It will save dad and the twins will be able to go back to school plus Paddy’s only 13. He’s starting high school this year too” Tom replied, looking down so she didn’t see his disappointment. </p><p>“Are you sure babe?” Nikki asked and Tom nodded. </p><p>“Of course” </p><p>“I couldn’t have asked for a better son, but sometimes you need to look out for yourself” Nikki reminded and Tom shrugged. </p><p>“Things don’t always go your way” Tom mumbled, and Nikki was a little lost for words. </p><p>“I’m taking the kids to visit your father. Do you want to come?” Nikki asked and Tom shook his head. He couldn’t bare any of that right now. </p><p>___________</p><p>“You look fine Tom.” Nikki insisted and he shook his head changing his shirt again. </p><p>“Ok you’re not changing your shirt again we’re going” she laughed and he pulled a little pout. </p><p>The first thing that hit him when he entered the house was a sweet yet refreshing sent. It was nice frozen raspberries with a hint of rose hip. It smelt cool, yet warm and inviting and if Tom thought the smell was good, the boy was even better. </p><p>He was tall. Much taller than Tom. Close to 6 ft, and his hair was in between dark blonde and chestnut. He had strikingly blue eye that resembled the sky and the sea put together. </p><p>“H-hi, I’m Tom” Tom whispered, and the boy looked up from his phone. </p><p>“Harrison” the blonde replied and Tom nodded. </p><p>“I know.” Tom said and Harrison pulled a scowl. </p><p>“But you will call me Mr Osterfield.” Harrison replied and Tom swallowed and nodded. </p><p>“Right” Phil said, come and meet Charlotte. And right on cue and girl around 16 walked in. </p><p>“Tom!” She said excitedly. “I’ve been so excited to meet you” she said pulling Tom into a hug. She was a beta with bright green eyes and long brown hair. She didn’t look much like Harrison at all. </p><p>“Nice to meet you” he said softly. </p><p>“Girls” Phil called and two more girls around 10 ran into the room. </p><p>“Hi. My names Florence.” One of them said and Tom nodded before turning to the other girl. </p><p>“And my name’s Felicity, but everyone calls me Fizzy” the other girl said. </p><p>“I like felicity, it’s a beautiful name” Tom said already picking out the differences between the identical twins. </p><p>“Fine, but only because you’re a nice boy.” Fizzy replied. </p><p>Harrison had left by now, and Tom set about talking to the girls and getting to know them. </p><p>When Nikki came back into the room, Tom was braiding Florence’s hair and pinning gold pins into her plait to make it stay in place. </p><p>“Come on girls, we’ve got to go. Tom wait for Harrison to come back and he and Phil can see you out.” Charlotte said </p><p>Tom nodded. </p><p>The girls left, and Tom stood up and smiled at his mother. </p><p>“They’re lovely.” Tom whispered and Nikki nodded. </p><p>“I need to go, and I think Harrison want’s to show you the new house so stay here” and Tom stood there and nodded again. It seemed like nodding was the only thing he was capable of. </p><p>____________</p><p>“He’s a pathetic excuse for an Omega. There’s no wonder I got that role and he didn’t. I’m surprised they’d even let an Omega like him audition for a role like that. I’m not marrying him. Call it off.” Harrison shouted. </p><p>“We’re not calling it off. You need someone to keep you grounded and his family’s in need of financial support.” Phil replied calmly. </p><p>“Give them the money, but I will not marry him. There are so many better Omega’s out there. God I’d rather be with another alpha than that.” Harrison yelled. </p><p>Tom tried to wipe the tears from his eyes, but it was no use. They just kept coming. He put his back to the wall sliding down trying to stop the flow of hot tears flowing from his eyes.</p><p>He knew he wasn’t a normal Omega, he barely cooked, he didn’t like cleaning or washing or ironing or any of that. He was a useless person and someone had finally realised. </p><p>He continued to hurriedly wipe away his tears and as the door opened he stood abruptly hoping no one would notice he’d been crying. </p><p>“Oh…. I didn’t know you were still here.” Phil said and Tom looked down at his feet and tears dripped off his face. </p><p>“N-nikki said, y-y-you were g-g-going to s-sho-w-w me the n-new house.” He whispered still not looking up and Phil nodded. </p><p>“Well, I’ll leave Harrison to take you” Phil said and with that she left. </p><p>Harrison walked off and Tom stood waiting. </p><p>“What are you waiting for? The grass to grow? Get in.” Harrison grumbled and Tom hurried to get in, still attempting to make it look like he hadn’t been crying. </p><p>“What are crying for. How old are you? 19?” The blonde huffed, and Tom nodded. </p><p>“19 and you still cry…” </p><p>The smaller boy stayed quiet until they got to the house, and when Harrison unlocked the door he made a dash to get in. </p><p>“Don’t even wait for the owner of the house to walk in?” Harrison mumbled, shaking his head. </p><p>“Come and sit down before I show you were your room is.” Harrison said and Tom nodded. </p><p>“So, I’ve got a list of rules I want you to go over. I would give you a folder but I don’t know if you can read, so I’ll just tell you the main ones” Harrison said and Tom squeezed his hands under the table. </p><p>“So for starters; No kissing<br/>1. you’re not allowed to go out unless I approve<br/>2. Under no circumstance will I spend your heat with you and you will not spend my rut with me either <br/>3. I won’t share a room with you <br/>4. You have a curfew as well it’s 9pm <br/>5. You aren’t allowed to buy anything without me knowing first <br/>6. And you have to knock before coming into my room <br/>7. You have to leave your door open so I can see you <br/>8. You’re not allowed to text anyone unless I know who they are<br/>9. And the last main one is that you have to listen to me or I can simply cut your family’s financial support and kick you out.” </p><p>“Later on, I’ll probably want kids so that’s probably the only thing you’re going to be useful for.” He said passing Tom the folder. </p><p>He took it with shaky hands. “Actually Mr Osterfield, I’m infertile.” Tom whispered. </p><p>“What?” Harrison asked, pulling his hand back. </p><p>“I’m infertile I can’t have baby’s.” Tom said and Harrison stood up slamming his chair into the table. </p><p>“Well that’s just great!” Harrison growled and Tom sunk down into his seat. “They give me a stupid Omega and the one thing he’s made for he can’t do. Now I’m stuck marrying a freak.” </p><p>“Don’t you think I feel bad enough about it as it is?” Tom asked raising his voice a little. </p><p>“You don’t answer me back like that. And you will definitely not raise your voice in my house.” Harrison snapped. </p><p>“Sorry” Tom whimpered. </p><p>“Right then. Your room is upstairs on the third level. Your siblings and mine can take the middle level, hopefully the twins can share a room and your mum is taking the room next to mine.” </p><p>Tom walked off as soon as he was dismissed and when he reached the top level he found a room much bigger than his last one. It had one large window that couldn’t be opened a smaller one that slid open. It was completely furnished and the bed looked so inviting. The poor Omega was so tired and so upset he didn’t even bother changing his clothes he just got straight in and closed his eyes, whimpering quietly into his pillow so he didn’t disturb Harrison on the bottom level.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Even if he Wasn't Going to get What he'd Always Dreamed of.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I-I don’t cook” Tom stuttered when Harrison asked him to make some breakfast. </p><p>Harrison ignored him, brushing past him rather roughly, and set about making something. </p><p>“If you’re going to marry me, you should learn! Isn’t this what an Omega is meant to do?” He asked and Tom swallowed looking down. There were so many things he wanted to say but he just didn’t, for fear of getting yelled at. </p><p>The blonde packs his breakfast up and takes extra for lunch before shoving a full plate of scrambled eggs towards Tom. </p><p>“I’m working on set today, and won’t be back until late. I might even stay there overnight.” Harrison shouted as he walked out the door and with that he was gone. </p><p>Tom put a hand out onto the marble kitchen bench to stabilise himself a little. It could be worse he thought to himself. He might never have a loving alpha but deep down he knew eventually he’d fall for the gorgeous blue eyed blonde and although it would never be in Harrison’s right mind to love him back he’d just have to hold himself together. </p><p>____________</p><p>“He’s infertile!” Harrison shouted. </p><p>“And I’m guessing you yelled at him and told him he was useless?” Charlotte asked, as she flicked through her Instagram almost bored of her elder brother. </p><p>“Well..” He trailed off and Charlotte scoffed. </p><p>“You’re going to figure this one out yourself. Just don’t hurt the poor thing.” Charlotte said and with that she was gone. </p><p>“Pfft, don’t hurt him?” It was Harrison’s turn to scoff. He shook his head to himself. </p><p>_____________</p><p>“We’re moving in after you get married.” Nikki said and Tom forced himself to smile. </p><p>“What’s wrong baby?” She asked gently. </p><p>“Nothing” Tom said quickly. “I’m just really glad I could help the family that’s all” he said and she smiled, pulling him into her arms. </p><p>“It’s ok to be upset sometimes.” She whispered and he shook his head. </p><p>“It’s not ok.” he whispered but she didn’t hear him. </p><p>____________</p><p>“I made dinner.” Tom said when Harrison walked through the door. </p><p>Harrison walked into the kitchen to have a look at what Tom had made before rolling his eyes.</p><p>“Sorry “darling” I’m not eating that.” Harrison said, nothing nice about the way he said darling. </p><p>Tom had spent the whole day cooking. It was a simple meal but he wanted to get it right and overall he thought he’d done an OK job. Tom tried not to flinch or wince or show any sign of emotion, but he couldn’t suppress everything. </p><p>“Will you always hate me?” Tom whispered as Harrison was about to walk away. </p><p>“Yes” Harrison spat. “You took my freedom away from me. I’m stuck here with an Omega who can’t cook, and he can’t even give me children.”  Harrison snapped. </p><p>Tom looked down and swallowed, guilt flooding his stomach. Suddenly he felt sick, Harrison’s words suddenly sinking in. He ran to the bathroom emptying the contents of his stomach into the toilet. </p><p>And when he heard Harrison’s bedroom door slam shut, he collapsed onto the cold tiling of the bathroom. </p><p>This wasn’t the situation he wanted to be in but what choice did he have? </p><p>___________</p><p>Here Tom stood, in a suit far too expensive for him. It was probably more than all his own clothes put together in price. Mind you he didn’t exactly have that many clothes. </p><p>“I won’t do this. I refuse” Harrison said. “Just tell your mother to call this off” </p><p>“No.” Tom replied, swallowing thickly. </p><p>“Why not?” Harrison asked clearly frustrated. </p><p>“Because I promised my mother and my father and the rest of the family I would do this and you took the job that would’ve saved my family because they’d agreed to pay me enough. Now we have nothing and I have no choice.” Tom mumbled looking down. </p><p>The blonde made an incoherent noise and made a scene to storm off.</p><p>“Is he always like that?” Tom asked shyly, and Charlotte nodded. </p><p>“You better go” Phil said and Tom nodded, wiping the tears from his eyes. </p><p>“Poor kid” Phil muttered to her daughter as Tom walked off plaster a fake smile over his face. </p><p>“You did this to him mum.” Charlotte reminded and Phil shook her head. </p><p>“Now’s not the time for this Lottie.” Phil scolded and Charlotte scowled. </p><p>“Charlotte. It’s Charlotte.” She corrected. “Don’t worry I’m not upset with you mamma, it’s him.” She said pointing at her brother. “He’s he one who treats everyone like shit.” Charlotte reminded and Phil ignored her. </p><p>“Do you, Thomas Stanley Holland take Harrison John Osterfield as your lawfully wedded husband?” </p><p>“Yes” Tom mumbled. Harrison slipped a ring onto Tom’s finger and smiled gently. It didn’t reach his eyes but it was still a smile. </p><p>“You may kiss your groom now.” The priest said to Harrison and he nodded. Tom closed his eyes, because here he was about to share his first kiss with his new husband in front of everyone. Instead Harrison pressed a kiss to his cheek and whispered in his ear; </p><p>“Just because everyone’s watching doesn’t mean I’m going to kiss my freak of a husband in front of them.” </p><p>Tom simply pretended he was saying something sweet and smiled back at him pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth instead. </p><p>“It’s ok, even if I’m not benefiting from this situation the people that I love are and that matters more to me than getting kisses from an alpha that hates me.” Tom whispered back. </p><p>After that they danced and in Tom’s opinion there was way too much distance but they made it work anyway. Then everyone joined in, spinning, twisting and dipping. </p><p>“Tom can we dance with you?” Fizzy and Florence asked and Tom nodded, taking a girl in each hand. The two girls linked hands the the three danced around giggling and laughing. Harrison was no where to be found but Tom couldn’t find it in himself to care that much. </p><p>His family would never have to worry about money, he had 3 new sisters and a roof under his head. He could manage, even if he’d never have anyone to love him like he’d always dreamed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Stupid Bacon.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tom sat down in his room, closing the door for some peace and quiet as the rest of his and Harrison’s family moved in. He pulled out the laptop Harrison had given him and opened it up. He sat with his back pressed against the sleek wooden head board of his new bed quietly typing away. </p><p>After about 20 minutes of “Tom time” there was a knock on his door. </p><p>“What are you doing Boo?” Nikki asked coming and sitting on the bed next to him. </p><p>“Nothing, just looking at more recipes I can make and some cooking videos” he explained showing her the screen. </p><p>“You never cook.” She stated, surprised and he nodded blushing. </p><p>“Decided I might try something new until I get a new job.” Tom protested weakly and Nikki dropped the topic. </p><p>“Anyway, I came in here to ask if you wanted to take my room instead. It’s the one next to the master bedroom which Harrison is in and since he said - and I quote - “definitely not” when I asked if you two should share a room I thought you should move into mine.” Nikki offered and Tom shook his head. </p><p>“Thanks Mum, but I don’t want to go against what Harrison had said so I won’t change it.” Tom replied, looking down at the floorboards to avoid eye contact with his mother.</p><p>“If you insist boo-bear, just know that my offer still stands.” She said and he nodded giving her a kiss on the cheek. </p><p>“Oh also mum, please don’t call me boo-bear in front of him.” The brunette said quickly and she smiled winking before leaving him in his own company once more. </p><p>15 minutes later he’d collated enough recipes to feed the whole of Africa and beyond, and decided to explore the level he was on, since he hadn’t actually had much of a look around. His socked feet padded gently along the hallway as he made his way from his room to the next one along. </p><p>He opened the door, and his eyes widened at the long expanse of the window and the painting and photos adorning the walls. The chocolate eyed boy walked up to the wall and began closely examining each image. He smiled reaching up to touch the painting. </p><p>“Don’t touch that!” Tom’s new husband snapped and Tom winced removing his hand. </p><p>“S-sorry. Did you take these?” Tom asked pointing to the images on the opposite wall. </p><p>“yea. ‘v got a drone.” Harrison muttered. “Anyway, I came to tell you that I’m going to be out all night.” </p><p>“Harrison why have you bought a house for my whole family?” Tom asked, side stepping Harrison’s former statement. </p><p>“Isn’t that what a good alpha is obligated to do?” Harrison questioned, as he fiddled with his gold cufflinks. </p><p>“I wouldn’t know, I’ve never been in a relationship…” Tom muttered before adding “apart from now, obviously” </p><p>“Why not?” The blonde sounded more like he was demanding the answer more than he was asking. </p><p>“Well, I always believed that when you found the right person you would know, and I never bothered trying to date others because I just want to find my soulmate.” He replied smiling at his own thought. </p><p>“Well none of that soulmate shit is real.” Harrison snapped, and Tom nodded, his smile dropping. </p><p>“I know that now.” Tom whispered.</p><p>“What made you change your mind on <em>that</em> opinion?” Harrison asked shocked that Tom would say something like that. </p><p>“You.” </p><p>Harrison walked out in a huff after that his overly shiny shoes squeaking on the polished floors. Tom stood marvelling at the images a little longer, before pulling the jumper he was wearing over his hands and leaving to go and take some dinner. </p><p>__________“what are you making?” Fizzy asked walking up to the kitchen where Tom was busy cooking. </p><p>“Mac and cheese.” Tom replied and she smiled. </p><p>“Oo yes Haz loves it with Bacon, but he never has enough time to make it.” She squealed, and Tom internally cooed at the nickname. </p><p>If Tom spent way too much time cutting bacon into little squares and frying it until it was crispy no one had to know. He didn’t even know why he spent so much time on someone who didn’t like him, but he felt as though it was his duty. </p><p>Just as Tom was finishing up, Harrison walked out a sleek beige sports draped over his shoulders and a linen shirt underneath. </p><p>“I’ll be back late, don’t wait up for me.” Harrison called. </p><p>“Haz?” Harrison stopped in his tracks spinning around. </p><p>“What did you just called me?” Harrison shouted, his eyes wide as he walked over. </p><p>“Ah, sorry, Mr Osterfield, I just called you to tell you I packed you some dinner to eat in the car. I can’t have you go out on an empty stomach.” Tom said and he passed Harrison a container full of Mac cheese. </p><p>“I don’t need your food, last I saw you were throwing up because of your own meal.” </p><p>Tom didn’t bother arguing to tell Harrison that the reason he’d thrown up was because he was feeling so anxious, not because he got food poisoning. </p><p>“Just take it.” Tom pleaded and Harrison snatched it from him muttering something incoherent as he threw the whole container in the bin and walked out. </p><p>Tom felt tears prick his eyes but he wasn’t going to let them fall so he busied himself with serving the girls and his own brothers some food. </p><p>“Is it ready?” Both Felicity and Florence asked at the same time and he nodded handing them over their plates. </p><p>“Hazza, wait!” Both girls called as they took their plates from their brother in law and ran outside. Tom shook his head smiling, wishing he could call Harrison those names without getting yelled at. He walked off to his own room to read through a script he’d decided to try and audition for as he ate. </p><p>“What is it girls?” Harrison asked a little too harshly for girls that were barely 10. </p><p>“We just saw that you didn’t have any dinner so we brought you ours. Tom added extra bacon too because we told him you liked it. Plus we already ate so have this.” They sat handing him their plates. </p><p>He blushed looking down at his Chelsea boots. Had Tom really added bacon for him? </p><p>“Thanks.” He muttered and the smiled as he took the plate and got into his car. </p><p>“Give Tom a kiss goodnight for me, but don’t tell him it’s from me.” Harrison called. </p><p>And if Harrison was going to continue acting like <em>that</em> then Tom really wouldn’t mind being in this relationship he thought to himself as he discreetly pulled his curtain shut.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. I really like you (even though I've tried not to) but you hate me so much.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the door slammed shut and Harrison returned, Tom rushed down three flights of stairs, picking up Harrison’s discarded coat.</p><p>“Mr Osterfield, you’re home.” </p><p>“And you’re annoying.” Harrison slurred. </p><p>Tom stopped in his steps, looking slightly confused. </p><p>“I thought we were stating the obvious.” Harrison replied sarcastically, and Tom frowned a little. He stepped forward and was about to take Harrison to his room when the smell hit him. It was horrible, a sickly sweet smell almost like cotton candy or something over ripe and sticky. </p><p>It made Tom’s stomach swirl with anxiety and his eyes burn with tears. But honestly, what did he expect? Harrison didn’t love him, sure Harrison might’ve been married to him but it definitely didn’t mean Harrison loved him. Tom didn’t think that Harrison would go as far as fucking another omega, but apparently that’s what he did and now he doesn’t even have the tendencies to go and take a shower or apologise. </p><p>“Do you ever do anything else other than cry?” Harrison whispered softly. It could’ve been harsh, the way he worded that line but instead it came across more like Harrison genuinely cared. </p><p>Tom shook his head, quickly wiping his eyes. </p><p>“Why is the little omega upset?” Harrison asked, clearly drunk off his ass. </p><p>“Don’t call me that.” Tom snapped through gritted teeth. He pushed Harrison into his own room, before running back, up to his room. He genuinely thought they were taking small steps, especially after last night, but it seemed all that was out the door now. </p><p>He closed his door quietly so he didn’t wake the two sets of twins, Paddy or Charlotte. </p><p>As soon as his head hit his pillow he erupted into fits of tears. Life wasn’t fair, sometimes it ripped you apart until you were left with nothing and then it would help you rebuild yourself all over again. It would flourish around you like flowers blooming. Once you were back to a possibly even happy state again, it would tear you to pieces again. Like that story about the vulture coming to rip the Cyclops’ liver out every night after it had grown back, although it wasn’t as gruesome. </p><p>Tom cried himself to sleep that night and Harrison sat on his bed, sobering up slightly.</p><p>He reeked of another omega who’d tried to throw herself at Harrison after he’d pulled his wallet out and accidentally flashed his cash. It was then that Harrison realised he’d been making little to no effort in trying to become something great in Tom’s life. But unfortunately his stubborn alpha brain couldn’t care less. His inner wolf? That was basically screaming at him to run upstairs and pull the distressed omega close, but he couldn’t, not now, not ever. His inner wolf was not him, it was just biology. </p><p>That omega would never be worth it, and his inner wolf needed to realise that too. </p><p> </p><p>_________</p><p> </p><p>The brunette hurriedly tried to scrub his tear stained cheeks. He’d made the mistake of falling asleep after crying last night and his cheeks and eyes were redder than ever. His hair was disheveled and well, long story short he was a mess. He pulled an over sized jumper over his head and wrapped himself up in it. Tom would have to be lying if he said smelling another on Harrison didn’t make him feel insecure. But he didn’t feel as though he had any rights to feel that way, especially when it was so clear Harrison didn’t love him. </p><p>A loud knock on his door brought him back to his thoughts and he shook his head, mumbling a quick come in. </p><p>What he wasn’t expecting was for Harrison to walk in. Tom’s eyes widened and he sat down quickly. </p><p>“Where’s the aspirin?” Harrison asked.</p><p>“You came all the way up to me to ask for aspirin?” Tom questioned getting more confused by the second. </p><p>“Don’t talk back, just answer me” Harrison snapped. </p><p>Seemed like the old Harrison was back. </p><p>“I left it on your bedside table.” Tom whispered looking down, his eyes pricking with tears. </p><p>“For fucks sake, grow up. I barely even shouted at you.” Harrison grumbled as he walked out and Tom sighed quickly brushing his tears away. </p><p>Tom ignored Harrison completely after that, and the worst part was that Harrison didn’t seem to care. Tom walked around the house with his head down ignoring everyone including his own brothers. </p><p>Harrison spoke little to nothing to Tom, but he seemed to like the twins a whole lot more. Half way through Tom’s sulk session, he got home to find Harrison leaning over the table helping them with their homework. Sam had always wanted to cook, and aspires to be a future chef, so Harrison was letting him use the kitchen and Harry had decided he was going to follow in his brothers footsteps and pursue an acting career. Harrison had glasses perched on the tip of his nose, his cotton shirt half open revealing a lot of his chest. He had a pair of dark aquamarine trousers on and Tom could tell he was in his work attire. </p><p>He was helping Harry revise his lines for a school play and Tom’s inner wolf softened. It softened as quickly as ice melts when it’s on the tip of your tongue and he wanted to step forward and ask for his alphas forgiveness. When Harrison realised Tom had been standing there, he glared at him clearing his throat. Tom looked down quickly, moving away. </p><p>________</p><p>“Please baby, if you’re not happy don’t feel like you’re obligated to do this.” </p><p>“Mum stop saying that, don’t act like I genuinely had a chance at finding who I wanted to live with forever. I can live with this, it’s not a big deal.” Tom snapped. He had to admit he didn’t like starting a pity party but his mother had walked in on him at a bad moment. </p><p>Just as his mother was about to walk out Tom whispered; “he hates me.”</p><p>Nikki had to pretend she didn’t shed a few tears for her son. “I’m going to visit dad, you haven’t been coming recently and he’s been asking after you.” Nikki said changing the subject and Tom shook his head. He couldn’t face his dad now. </p><p>She sighed before walking out, chuckling when both Florence and Fizzy ferried themselves in after she’d left. </p><p>“Hey girls!!!” Tom exclaimed. </p><p>“Hello Mr Osterfield!” The girls replied, giggling when Tom blushed. </p><p>“We came in to ask you a question.” Fizzy started and Tom nodded. </p><p>“Can we get a dog?” Florence asked. </p><p>“We asked Harrison, but he said to ask you because he doesn’t care. He’s lying, he loves dogs, but he’s sad because his dog died last year.” Fizzy added and Tom nodded smiling. </p><p>“Let’s go get a puppy.” Tom assured, and the girls cheered. </p><p>“Let’s surprise Harrison!” Florence suggested and Tom nodded again. </p><p>“Come on I’ll take you.” Tom replied and they nodded racing off to grab their shoes. </p><p>— - - - - - - - </p><p>“Where do you think you’re going?” Harrison growled as Tom was about to turn the door knob. </p><p>“Out?” Tom stated, although it was more of a question rather than a statement. </p><p>“No, you’re not!” </p><p>“What are you going to do?” Tom asked, daringly. </p><p>“I’ll show you what I’m going to do. You’ve been ignoring me lately so who knows what you’re up to. I’m going to take you upstairs, lock your door and I won’t let you out until you get over yourself.” Harrison shouted.</p><p>“Maybe you should think about why I’m ignoring you after you came home to your husband after having had sex with another omega and not even having the decency to at least shower or even burn your clothes so I didn’t have to smell it.” </p><p>“Why are you always acting like the victim all the time?! If you'd just asked me, you would’ve found out that, that omega threw herself at me after she saw how full my wallet was, and second of all you’re not my husband. You might bare my name, but you’re not my husband and you never will be.” Harrison yelled. “Go out, for all I care just don’t call me when you’re infertile ass gets raped by a sick alpha out there.” As soon as the words let his mouth Harrison regretted it. He knew Tom was especially sensitive about the subject and he’d just used it in terrible context. </p><p>“You’re the only sick alpha. I didn’t tell you I was infertile for you to make fun of me about it. It’s my fault that I can’t bare children and I don’t understand why you seem to think it’s the end of the world. You sit here and treat me like shit and I try. I try so hard to be your perfect omega. I cook and clean and I stay quiet and nothing's good enough for you.” </p><p>“That’s because I don’t want you.” </p><p>And that was it for Tom, he didn’t care he was already out the door. It was every omega’s worst nightmare. To be told that they’re not wanted by their alpha. Tom honestly did try, but he’d reached breaking point now. </p><p>The words “I don’t want you” ringing in his ears.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>6. You said you didn't want me.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We’ll call him Kiwi” Fizzy decided and as if to confirm it, the black and white Labrador-Poodle cross, did a a little yelp. </p><p>Tom didn’t say anything, he just sat there looking down at his hands. </p><p>“Do you want to hold him?” Florence asked and Tom shook his head.</p><p>“Why not? You look sad and maybe Kiwi can cheer you up.” Fizzy added and Tom smiled a bit, patting his lap. She smiled in delight picking him up and passing him to Tom. </p><p>“Hey babe.” Tom whispered, the puppy curled up in his lap, clearly tired from all the racing around he’d been doing with the twins. </p><p>“I think I’ll take him to bed.” Tom said and the girls nodded. </p><p>As Tom carried the small ball of fluff that was bound to grow larger in the next couple of months, he fought the urge he’d been having ever since his alpha had decided to completely ignore him. Harrison never made eye contact with him, and when he was home he forced Tom to go to his room so he never had to see him. He knew his heat was nearing and when Harrison made is clear he didn’t care enough to spend it with him he had been taking his suppressants so he didn’t disappoint the alpha. That didn’t mean it completely went away. </p><p>Instead of spending those 4 days in a lustful state he spend 7 days craving cuddles, the smell of an alpha he was close to, and cramps in his stomach that forced him to stay lying down for hours on end. In other words he was miserable. He called it his soft heat, and at the moment he was going into pre soft heat. Tom pulled the puppy close to him, making his way up the stairs to his room. Maybe if he curled into bed with the puppy he’d feel a little better. </p><p>He knew this wasn’t going to work but it was worth a try. </p><p>The brunette quietly closed the door behind him, and pulled back the covers off his bed. He placed Kiwi down and slid in next to him. </p><p>It’s safe to say his plan was a complete fail. He tossed and turned as his stomach got worse. And then an idea struck. Harrison wasn’t home. He wouldn’t be home for the next 6 hours. Tom gingerly got up, pulling the sleeping dog into his arms and padded down stairs one arm on his stomach and the other holding Kiwi. </p><p>He opened Harrison door, his omega immediately settling as the alpha’s smell filled his nose. It was so good that he could’ve collapsed right there and then. Instead placed his dog down and made his way to the wardrobe. He pulled out the sweater he’d seen Harrison wearing this morning. He smiled before putting it on and climbing over to where his dog was now fast asleep. He fluffed the pillow up a little before inhaling deeply and curling up. For the first time since he had started living at this house he genuinely felt like he could sleep in peace. Kiwi instinctively moved closer a little to Tom and Tom pulled him in close before falling into a deep and content sleep. </p><p>_______</p><p> </p><p>Tom woke when he heard his door shut. It was quiet but he still heard it. </p><p>He could hear voices and it seemed like he was waking up halfway through the conversation. </p><p>“I wanna sleep with boo.” Florence complained. </p><p>“No one’s sleeping with boo.” Tom could hear Harrison reply. </p><p>“That means you’re not allowed to sleep with him either.” Florence replied stubbornly. </p><p>“Nope. I won’t be sleeping with him either.” </p><p>Tom felt tears fill his eyes as he turned over, it was such a sweet yet simple gesture. Kiwi meanwhile decided it would be a good idea to lick Tom’s face. </p><p>“Kiwi, don’t” he giggled. </p><p>The door was opened not long after and Harrison strode in. Tom sat up quickly hanging his head low in embarrassment. </p><p>“Sorry, I was meant to leave before you got home but I slept through the alarm I set.” Tom whispered, fearing what was to come. </p><p>“I thought one of the rules I set was no coming into my room, am I wrong?” Harrison asked, raising an eyebrow as he turned to face the small boy currently sitting in his hoodie in his bed. </p><p>“No, you’re right… I’m sorry I’ll leave.” </p><p>The chocolate eyed boy scrambled to get up. Kiwi following close behind him. </p><p>“You don’t just expect to be let off that easily do you?” Harrison questioned, his voice icy and cold. The poor brunette swallowed thickly. He wasn’t in the mood to deal with Harrison right now. How come Harrison couldn’t let him off just one time. He could barely stand let alone argue with the alpha who hated him. </p><p>He inhaled, taking shallow breaths as he stood before the tall boy. It was hard to think this was the same boy who had literally just called him <em>boo</em> and made sure no one was bothering him. </p><p>“I’m sorry, please. Please I’ll never come back in here again.” Tom whimpered and before he thought about it he realised he’d started begging. </p><p>“Please don’t hurt me.” </p><p>Harrison took a step forward, realising he’d clearly made a mistake, but it only made it worse. </p><p>Tom fell back down onto the bed curling into himself as a defence technique. </p><p>________</p><p>Shit. </p><p>Was the first thing that came to Harrison’s head. </p><p>Shit, shit, shit, shit. </p><p>It wasn’t until the sobbing came into earshot that it clicked for Harrison. </p><p>And suddenly the cold personality, attitude and whole demeanour changed. He was by the omegas side in less than a second. He wrapped his arms around the small boy and pulled him into his lap. </p><p>“No one’s going to hurt you” Harrison reassured and Tom flinched, his sobbing continuing. “I won’t let anyone hurt you and I sure as hell won’t hurt you babe.” Harrison continued. </p><p>“Tom, you need to calm down or else you’ll drop.” The blonde said and Tom shook his head as tears poured out of his eyes in a fluid stream.</p><p>“Tom… sweetheart take a deep breath.” Harrison said a little more urgently. When he realised his reassurances were doing nothing he decided he needed to take action himself. </p><p>“Can I scent you Tommy?” Harrison asked when the boy didn’t stop shaking, the nickname slipping out. </p><p>Tom nodded as tears continued to stream down his face. Harrison leaned forward, pressing his nose into the junction between Tom’s chin and his collarbone. He breathed in Tom’s scent, gently licking the boy on his neck right over where his future bond mark might possibly be. </p><p>As Tom’s shakes began to subside, he began to tilt his neck a little offering it to Harrison. Harrison’s long licks turned into soft kitten like licks and soon enough Tom began to stop crying. Harrison continued to rub his back softly whispering sweet nothings into his ear.</p><p>After Tom had calmed down he fell into Harrison’s embrace whispering “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I’m not good enough I’m so sorry.” <br/>“No, no baby. Shhh babe shush.” </p><p>“You don’t want me… you told me.” Tom blubbered, very reluctantly trying to push Harrison off him. It only made Harrison tighten his grip gently. </p><p>“No baby, forget what I said, it’s not what I meant.” Harrison whispered cringing at his earlier words. </p><p>“But you’re just doing this because of your instincts. You don’t actually care. Plus Harry told me my scent gets sweeter when it’s that time of the month, its probably effecting you” Tom whimpered and Harrison shook his head. </p><p>“I’ll look after you.” Harrison insisted. </p><p>“Forever?” </p><p>“Forever” Harrison confirmed. </p><p>And the poor brunette fell for it. This was the first time he’d given in to Harrison like this, but it wouldn’t be the last. There would be so many times where Tom gave in and Harrison used him. But for now, we’ll just let Tom’s inner wolf feel loved and protected.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>